


Instead of Stressed I Lie Here Charmed

by thebreathofafeather



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Five isn't quite evil..., Gen, Lalnable is not a good caretaker, cloning, mentions of cannibalism, she's just really really confused, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebreathofafeather/pseuds/thebreathofafeather
Summary: Five wakes for the first time after being cloned, Lalnable is there and is not helpful.





	Instead of Stressed I Lie Here Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song Every Me and Every You by Placebo, which is one of my main Flux Baddies songs.
> 
> This is my first fic published, so constructive criticism would be much appreciated.  
> I know it is a bit short, but I have plans for this, and have a part 2 half written.

The girl's eyes opened, bright light filtering through them for the first time. It was white, so white. Unnaturally so. She didn't know how she knew what it was, but she supposed that it was common knowledge, something that stuck. Like riding a bike, not that she could remember doing so - although she had knowledge, her memories were a blank slate.  
"Ah, you're awake. Good." A tall man, long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, bright eyes in an unnatural shade of red fixed on the girl.  
"Mmm?" The girl tried to ask a question, but her lips didn't move the way she wanted them to, her voice box raw and unused.  
Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?  
"Oh hush, there is no use trying to talk now. You need to work up to that."  
She tried to move her head into a confused position, but it rolled down, and she noticed the straps holding her in place.  
"Urhm?" The man reached and assisted her back into a comfortable position.  
"My name is Doctor Lalnable Hector. I have created you to help me. Now, you have to learn how to do everything again. Like a child." He frowned, "an inconvenience that must happen." He sounded cold and distant. "I'm going to have to move you into your room. I'll have someone come and feed you later. Of course," he smirked "they'll be the food."  
"M-mo! No!" The girl managed to say.  
"Oh brilliant. Your first word." He sounded incredibly sarcastic. "Well done Five. You spoke your first word and it was 'no'. Bravo."  
"M-m ee? Me?"  
"You?" Lalnable raised an eyebrow. "You are Specimen Five. The only clone that hasn't failed... Yet."  
...........  
Five had been stuck in a room all day. White floors, white walls. She had been trying to entertain herself by attempting to talk and move around. So far she could say 'No' And 'Me' fairly well, she could also turn her head.  
She was sitting where the man, Lalnable, had left her. Propped up against the wall. She was currently working on talking. Experimenting on the sounds she could make.  
"Doh. Doh.... Dohg. Duh-oh-g." She managed to move her lips into a smile, though she was positive it looked like a grimace. "Dog. Dog. Dog." She repeated the word several times, the word she had never said before sounding strangely familiar on her lips.  
She then moved onto trying to say 'duck'.  
It was what seemed to be her hundredth attempt to move her arms when Lalnable entered the room with a tray of food. He looked slightly disdainful as he opened the door, a scowl set firmly into his forehead.  
"La! La!"  
"Bravo." He spoke sarcastically. "You have been working on talking."  
Five managed a nod.  
"No. Me. Duck. Dog." Five started. "Ow! La!" She exclaimed when Lalnable pulled a couple of hairs from her head.  
"No La. Ow!" She winced at how childish she sounded, but she needed to get her point across.  
"Well, I suppose you have been learning." He put down the tray in front of her. "How much can you move your arms?"  
"No mu-" Five managed in response.  
"Well this is how you'll learn." Lalnable then got up and left.  
Five frowned at the tray. If she had full movement she could've easily grabbed the tray and eaten the food off it, but with how tired and weak her muscles felt, she knew it was a losing battle. She sighed, allowing herself to slide down the wall, getting into a lying down position, back pressed against white walls. She reached an arm out, fingers clumsily hitting the tray several times before managing to move it closer. She reached and picked up a slice of thick brown bread, buttered and still warm. She nibbled at it, eating the first thing she had tasted... the first thing she could recollect tasting. She finished the piece with a smile. Her eyelids fluttering softly onto her cheeks, she fell asleep.


End file.
